


Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was, it really was..

by lostin_larryland



Category: One Direction (Band), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Anal, Hair Pulling, Larry Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Titanic - Freeform, Zouis sex, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_larryland/pseuds/lostin_larryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For born to wealth, hidden in the closet by his mum Harry, going on this ship was almost like torture.<br/>For born to poverty, out and proud Louis/Zayn, going on this ship was going to be the best!</p><p>Two different worlds coming together, was it destiny? Was it fate? Were they destined to spend their last night together? Was it their last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic, but I'm quite attached to this one. Titanic is my favorite movie, and Larry is my favorite love story. I'm anxious to see how people like it so for now, I'm posting the chapters randomly, then all at once. Comments (positive or negative) are very appreciated and kudos as well. I'd like to know if I should stop while I'm ahead.

It was April 12th, 1912 and Harry was to board the grandest ship in the world. He should be thrilled, shouldn’t he? Not everyone is getting this chance. Not everyone could afford this chance..

Harry comes from a very wealthy family. It comes with great power to yield the name Styles, but for Harry he felt it as a burden. He didn’t mind being wealthy as all hell, he loved that he could wear his fashionable clothes (inside his own room, he wasn’t allowed to wear whatever he wanted to in public) but with great power, comes great responsibility and he didn’t want that. Harry was just 16 years old. Al though he was so young, he didn’t look it. He was rather tall and very handsome. Large green eyes and a mop of curly brown hair on top of his perfectly structured head.

His father had left him and his mother and their money had gone away, but his mother forbade him to ever let anyone know their terrible secret. Oh his mother, Anne. She was a typical 1900’s British women of wealth. Rather stuck up if anyone had any say about it. Other than her close friends, but let’s face it, they were just the same. They didn’t get on with anyone who didn’t have money, so the idea of anyone finding out that their money had dried up when her husband left, scared the living hell out of Anne.

Until a few months before April, Anne’s friend and her decided that Harry and Taylor should get married. Tie together two of the wealthiest names of the 1900’s. Taylor was smitten with Harry, who wouldn’t be? As for Harry.. Taylor, just wasn’t his type.

After his mum had brought him over to meet Taylor the night before their adventure, they made their way home and Anne was the first to speak.

“Harold listen, we need this marriage to happen, we need to tie together these two families. The money is gone!”  
“You think I don’t know that? You remind me every day!” Harry shouted back.  
“I didn’t make your father leave us Harry-“ Anne started before Harry cut her off.  
“OH, and I DID?” He hated this argument. They had it at least once a week. He was tired of it. He just wanted to be on the ship staring at the stars.  
“I know she’s not your type Harry but it isn’t right, THIS is right and THIS is happening, end of story.”  
  
They got back to theirs and Harry made his way upstairs to his room, his mum calling after him to finish packing as they leave the next morning.

~*~

“Zayn come on! We have to do this! Think about it mate!” Louis called behind him as he was running around the streets with his best friend, “If we can find someone selling tickets to get on this ship, or someone dumb enough to gamble them away, we’ll have the best adventure of our fucking lives man!”

He finally started to slow down when he realized his poor friend wheezing behind him.

“For fucks sake Tommo. There’s no way we’re getting on that ship, there’s no fucking way.” Zayn said very slowly between breaths. He stared at his best friend. Eighteen years old, short, amazing blue eyes, and ruggedly handsome. The jawline on this guy was to die for. If he wasn’t like a brother to him, and if the world didn’t see it as wrong, he might have found himself in love with him. He shook his head and laughed, hunched over with hands on his knees finally catching his breath. “Okay, fine. I’m in. How do we go about this Lou?”

While Zayn had been staring at Louis, Louis had been staring back. Now if Louis was handsome, imagine Zayn, dark hair, dark eyes, tall, and perfect cheek bones. ‘It’s a shame, really’ thought Louis as he turned around and looked up at the world’s largest cruise liner. “I’m not exactly sure, but we’re getting on that ship one way or another. It’s our destiny Zaynie, I feel it in my bones.”

Zayn laughed too loud and walked behind Louis into a small pub just near where the ship was docked, they sat at a window table and had a few beers talking about how great it would be to go to New York and to get there on that ship. They could see fancy cars and fancy people getting out of said cars all over the place.

“Must be nice to have money, eh?” Lou snorted into his beer.  
“Nah, it’s overrated bruv.” Zayn winked back.

At the moment Zayn lit up a cigarette Louis was staring at one of the fancy cars, he wasn’t even sure why. Until a cute looking blonde girl had gotten out, but who got out next made him choke on his gulp of beer. A tall, curly haired boy. The most handsome boy he’d ever seen in his life. More handsome to Louis than Zayn, and that was saying something. Zayn had asked him if he was okay but Louis didn’t hear him. He was transfixed on the boy with the curly hair. That is until the girl with the blonde hair leaned in and gave the curly haired boy a kiss, right on the lips.

Louis looked down at his beer and shook his head. He should have known. There was no way that good looking boy was like him. He sighed to himself and took the last sip of his beer before asking Zayn to get them another round. When he looked back out the window, they were gone.

“Yo, Tommo! Guess what!” Zayn came back to the table, full of excitement, “there’s a couple lads over there playing poker Lou” he started again before he whisper yelled into Louis’ ear “AND THEY HAVE TICKETS TO BOARD THE FUCKING SHIP.”

Louis wanted to kiss him on the mouth but knew better not too so he just smiled really big and pushed Zayn who was still holding their beers outta the way and made his way over to the lads with the cards.

“Fancy a game gentlemen?”  
“Ha. With you? What’ve you got?” One of the lads responded looking Louis and Zayn over.  
“Well, I don’t really have much and I’m not really that ace at this game, just bored with my mate here and wanted to have some fun is all.”  
The two lads looked at Louis and Zayn a little longer, then at each other and had shit eating grins on their faces. “Yeah mates, sit the fuck down, let’s do this!”  
“Drunks.” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear as they sat down, it took everything in Louis not to laugh.

They played a few rounds just for fun, Louis and Zayn losing every time.

“Fuck mate, I think we’re worse at this than we thought.” Louis turned to Zayn.  
“Maybe you lads just need some incentive. How about we actually bet?” One of the drunks slurred.  
“Alright, we’ll bet all the money we have on us, and you guys bet your Titanic tickets.” Louis demanded.

The two drunks started laughing and agreed to the wager.  
The game didn’t last very long. It all came down to this.  
Either Louis and Zayn lose all their money, and the tickets, or they are about to board the grandest ship in the world.

~*~

“Harry, let’s go! We gotta meet Taylor. It’s time to go!” His mum called from down stairs.

Harry really didn’t want to go. He felt like he was going to America in chains. He didn’t want to marry this girl. He didn’t want to marry any girl.  
  
Their driver drove them over to get Taylor, and they made their way to Taylor’s house, picking her up. She was tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Harry was willing to let any guy who wanted her take her as well. But he knew his mum needed this and he hated every bloody second. He put on a brave face and when she tried to kiss him, he turned his cheek and kissed hers. Taylor blushed, but let it go. Maybe he didn’t like to kiss in front of his mum is all, she thought.

A few hours later they pulled up to the port and saw the ship. Harry gasped. The ship really was a wonder and Harry was now getting excited. He couldn’t wait to try to ditch everyone and get lost on the ship. Take time to himself. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for them, as Taylor got out first and then Harry. As Harry got out, his eyes fell on a little pub just across the street. It took everything in him not to ditch everyone right then and go for a beer. As he was thinking that, Taylor leaned in for a kiss and took Harry by surprise.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I’m so excited our parents got us together, I’m so excited to join our families together and be with you forever. You’ll grow to love me Harry, I promise you.” Taylor said holding his hand. She smiled and walked over to where the luggage was.

Harry looked back over towards the pub. He had no idea why, but he felt that that’s where he needed to be. He walked over to where Taylor and his mum where and just listened to the other conversations going on to try to get out of his mind.

“Yeah, put those in our staterooms, we’re going to look around and grab some tea.” Harry’s mum was saying, grabbing Taylor’s hand walking towards the stairs to board the ship. She looked over at Harry who was staring at the pub again, and called, “Harry, let’s go love, you can get a drink on the boat, let’s go.”

They made their way through the crowds, passing lower class ticket holders getting checked for lice before being able to board. There were loads of children and Harry just wanted to stay and hang out with them. He loved little kids. He hated that he was an only child. They finally made it to the part of the ship where they are able to board and Harry was getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t so sure this was a good idea.

They made their way to their staterooms and Harry just jumped onto the bed, face first. He wanted to nap, he wanted to nap the entire time they were on their journey. That is until Taylor laid with him.

“Harry isn’t this wonderful! This ship is so beautiful! This room! Our room! Our bed! This is so comfortable!” She was beaming. Harry wasn’t having any of it.  
“I’m going to go explore, I’ll find you later.”

~*~

“WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID-“  
“LOUIS! YES!”  
“ZAYN, HOLY SHIT!”  
“What are you playin’ at you little shits?!” One of the drunk lads slurred.  
“Listen, we won fair and square, so, we’ll just take our money, and our tickets, and we’ll just be on our way!” Louis practically screeched.  
“No way! You hustled us, that wasn’t a fair game lads.”  
“All is fair in love and war, and this was war bruvs, we’re getting on that ship.” Zayn explained as he grabbed the money and tickets from the table.

One of the drunk lads stood up and went to swing at Louis but Louis being as tiny as he was ducked and hit him square in the gut and he fell backwards into the other drunk asshole and they tipped over in the chair.

“WE’RE GOING TO AMERICA LOVE, WE’RE FUCKING GOING!” Louis yelled.  
“No son,” The bartender started, “Titanic go to America, in five minutes!”  
“Shit Lou! Let’s go!”

They ran. God they fucking ran. They ran like their lives depended on it. To the boys, their lives did. They made it to where their tickets said to go and they jumped onto the ship and just kept running until they found their room. They were on top of the world. They hid their money in their pillow cases and then kept running, they ran up to the second to top tier of the ship and watched the water hit the ship as it started to move.

They decided they’d smoke a cigarette and just enjoy the sun before they started to explore when they met an Irish fellow.

“This ship is incredible. It’s English right?” Zayn said to Louis as they were lighting up.  
“Nah mate, 1,500 Irish men built this ship!” Came an Irish voice from their left.  
“It’s Irish?” Louis said confused.  
“Hell yeah! I’m Niall, Niall Horan.” The Irish lad held out his hand to Zayn, who couldn’t help but blush.  
“Zayn.” He choked out.

Louis, being his best friend, could tell he was crushing hardcore already.

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you mate!”

But suddenly, his heart stopped. He looked up above Niall and he saw him. The tall curly haired boy he had seen from the pub window. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He tried to hit his cigarette, but choked a little. Niall and Zayn looked at each other and then at Louis, then over at where Harry was standing.

“Ah, boyo, it’s more likely angels fly outta yah arse then to get next to the likes of him.”

But Louis didn’t hear him. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the curly haired boy leaning on the railing. The way the sun was hitting his face features made him look like an angel. ‘Snap the fuck out of it Tommo, what the fuck you’re acting like a love sick puppy over some straight boy, knock it the fuck off.’ He kept repeating in his head, but he still couldn’t look away. As he was just sitting, staring at Harry, he didn’t notice that Niall and Zayn were actually really hitting it off. He could be happy for his best friend right now that maybe he found a boy that was like them on this ship, but he was just transfixed on this boy with the curly hair to focus on anything else.

And then it happened, or Louis thinks it happened, it happened so fast. Louis stood up to put his cigarette in the ashtray a few feet away and as he turned back around he looked back to where the curly haired boy was, and wait, was this really happening? The curly haired boy was looking over at him. That is, until a blonde girl came from behind him and grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Louis couldn’t move. It’s like he was frozen right where he was. It wasn’t until Zayn said something that he finally moved.

“What?” Louis said, as he went to walk back over to where Niall and Zayn were still sitting. He looked back over where Harry was, one more time, and it really did happen! He knew it! Because when he looked back over, the curly haired boy turned around from the blonde girls embrace to look back at him. Or maybe he wasn’t even looking at him. But it sure felt like he was. Louis knew he needed to meet this boy.

Niall, average height, blue eyes, braces, blonde hair, heavy Irish accent, kept telling the boys about himself, until he was blue in the face. Zayn didn’t mind, but Louis couldn’t get that boy out of his head to pay much attention. Zayn took his turn telling the Irish boy about himself, which let’s be honest it didn’t really take long. Niall looked over at Louis who was still in a daze and spoke to him.

“What about you mate? What can you tell me about yourself?”  
“Huh? Oh, me?” Louis gasped, forgetting he was with company. “Well, there’s not much to tell. But one thing I can tell you, is that I need to meet that curly haired boy before I go crazy.”

Louis knew that a lot of people, especially other men, didn’t really take to the idea of being gay too kindly. He didn’t really care, especially in this moment, about his feelings towards this boy.

“Go for it mate, but he’s upper-class, they bring their dogs down here just to take a shit. We’ll think of something, I’d never come between love!” He laughed, and hit Zayn with his elbow “Let’s help your mate, tell us how you win over the ladies with those cheek bones and we’ll make it work with Louis for that boy.” Niall blushed, as Zayn choked on his cigarette.

“What? Ladies? No, no. No thanks.” Was all he could get out, as he walked over to the ashtray to put out his second cigarette.

Niall looked at Louis confused, and Louis just responded with “He doesn’t like girls either, probably why we’re such good mates.” And then winked. Niall seemed to beam. Zayn came back over cursing at himself for not playing that as cool as he thought he should have, and sat down.

They then decided that they’d go back to their staterooms and shower before spending the night exploring. They told Niall that they would meet up with him at the same smoking area in two hours time. As they were walking back to the stairs to go down to their room they were silent. Both thinking about the boys that have just turned their worlds upside down. The Irish boy that Zayn could listen to talk for hours, and the boy with the curly hair who could be straight for all Louis knew. The ship had just set sail about an hour and a half ago. What else could happen on this trip? Was this going to be the best boat ride of either of their lives? They couldn’t wait to find out. Silent smiles crossed their faces as they walked into their room to get ready for their night of wonders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my first time writing smut, please bare with me. hahah. it's probably terrible, tbh. Please leave comments and let me know if you like the story so far! Kudos would be appreciated as well!
> 
> *feed back I received on the smut*  
> "@saralaingsayzz: even the smut!?"  
> "@melorsomething: wasn't bad at all.. little rushed, maybe, but that seemed to be the point."
> 
> & I'm glad she caught that, because, that was the point! :)  
> *enjoy! (sorry this note was so long!)

As Harry got out of the bed, he changed his shirt and walked out of the stateroom. He closed the door behind him and just leaned on it. Why does THIS have to be ‘right’? Why can’t the love in his heart be right? He hated his mum at the moment, he hated Taylor, he hated this ship.

He wondered around the inside of the ship, not particularly paying much attention to anything. The ship was way too beautiful for words, and he was missing it. He felt like he would have a panic attack if he didn’t get some air and stop thinking about the whole marrying a girl thing, so he made his way outside, to the top deck. There weren’t many people outside, maybe they were all still unpacking, or didn’t appreciate sunshine as Harry did. He didn’t mind though. He wanted to be alone. That is, until he got to the railing.

Harry was looking up at the sky, barley any clouds, the perfect shade of blue, sun at it’s highest, and finally he started to breathe. He started to scan the lower decks and that’s when he saw him. There was a group of three boys sitting in a smoking area, two smoking, one not, but only one had Harry’s eye. To Harry’s surprise, the boy with the blue eyes, had already been looking at him before he even noticed him, so Harry was only looking at him through the corner of his eyes to not let the boy know he could see him. But Harry knew right away looking at the cutest boy he’s ever seen in his life staring at him that he was like him, and he was going to meet him if he had to die to do it. He wanted nothing more than to go to the lower deck and ask the boy his name. He saw the boy with the cigarette stand up and his heart fluttered. He watched him as he walked over to the ashtray, this time with his full attention, not out of the corner of his eyes, and he couldn’t look away. ‘My god, he has the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen.’ Was all Harry could think. The blue eyed boy turned around, gaze still on Harry but Harry couldn’t look away. That is, until Taylor came from behind him and linked her arm in his, and pulled him around.

“Come on love, your mum wants us for tea.”

Harry groaned and started to walk with her, but then turned around one last time to look at the boy on the lower deck. 

Blue met green one more time.

They made their way to the great room where a lot of families were sat to have tea, and found Harry’s mum chatting away with a few other ladies. They took their seats, and Taylor joined in on their conversation, but Harry, he was in his own world. Who was that boy? Where did he come from? Was he going to meet him? Damn right he was going to meet him! That was his only goal now, was to meet the boy with the blue eyes. He had to figure out a way to get away from everyone tonight, and cruise around the ship and make it look like an accident bumping into him. But what would he even say to this boy? He shook his head and took a sip of his tea. He had no idea what he was doing. He’s never had a feeling like this before. 

After tea Harry wondered back to his stateroom to get changed and was still trying to figure out a plan to ditch the family to find that boy. He grabbed his favorite clothes, and jumped into the shower, still the only thing on his mind was that boy, his boy if he had anything to do with it.

~*~

“Zayn love, hurry the fuck up!” Louis was pounding on their bathroom door. “Oi, come on!”

Zayn finally opened the door and steamed filled the stateroom.

“Mate if you used all the hot water, I’m going to kill you! Serioulsy!”  
“Louis, bruv, there’s plenty more, relax, you’re going to meet this lad, and he’s going to love you, fuck off and get in the shower.” Zayn very calmly told his best friend as he kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to his bed to finish getting dressed. He always knew how to calm Louis down, and most of the time, he didn’t even have to do much.

He just knew how to talk to him.

Louis got in the shower and he just couldn’t shake the boy with the curly hair. What in the world was happening to him? He wanted this boy, all of this boy. Now, as the hot water hit his chest Louis’ mind wandered to a different place, the atmosphere in the bathroom had changed drastically. All Louis wanted was the boy with the curly hair’s body touching his. Between his un-pure thoughts, and the steaming hot water, Louis’ blood was starting to boil. His eyes had been closed, and when he opened them and looked down he saw that his cock had gotten harder than it has in a long time. He shook his head and gripped the base. He slowly started to relieve his stress the best way he knew how when there was a turn at the door knob and then a disgruntled thud against the door.

Zayn had tried to get into the bathroom to get brush his teeth while Louis finished his shower but, Louis had locked the door. He let his head hit the door as he let out a grunt.

“Lou, for fucks sake, what are you doin-“ He stopped. He lifted his head off the door and rubbed his chin starting to laugh. He stood there for a minute silent, waiting for a response from Louis, when he didn’t get one, it got him thinking. 

“Lou, let me in.”

He could still hear the shower running, but then he heard the door click. He slowly opened it, and Louis stood there, butt-ass naked, dripping wet, hunger in his eyes.

Now, Louis and Zayn have known each other their entire lives. Louis 18, Zayn 17, they were each other’s first. Hooking up wasn’t a big deal to them, it wasn’t like they’ve never done it before.

As Zayn slowly sauntered into the bathroom, Louis slowly backed up towards the shower, looking over his shoulder, and stepping back in. He closed the curtain around him and let the hot water beat on his chest again. He looked back down at his cock, and if he thought it was hard before.. he chuckled under his breath.

He moved the shower curtain and looked at Zayn, who was completely naked, reaching for the shower curtain himself. He backed up and let Zayn step into the shower. He went to open his mouth to talk, but Zayn brought his index finger to Louis mouth, just barley brushing at his lower lip. 

“Zayn, I don’t think we should do this.”  
“Lou, just relax mate, you can’t go looking for this guy looking like you do. Let me help.”

Zayn put his hand on the back on Louis’ neck and pulled him closer until their bodies were just inches from touching. Their breath on each other’s faces. Their eyes locked. Zayn slid his hand down Louis’ back, following his curves all the way to the top of his ass. 

“I’ve always love your arse.” He breathed as he pressed his lips to Louis.

Louis welcomed his kiss and opened his mouth slightly, and with that Zayn took that as the green light. He chased Louis’ tongue with his and dug his fingers into the small of Louis’ back.

Louis didn’t want to waste any time. He wanted to get off and find his boy, even as selfish as that was. He grabbed Zayn’s cock with a tight grip and started to pump. Zayn moved to Louis’ opening and teased him a little until Louis let out a hungry, impatient moan. At that, Zayn let one finger slid into Louis’ ass.

“Fuuuck”  
“MM, missed that did you? Been a while love, yeah?”  
“Yes, sir.”

Zayn’s cock twitched in Louis’ hand hearing him breathe out ‘yes, sir’ on his lips. Louis perked up his ass, and Zayn took that as an invite to add another finger. He scissored him open, while biting his neck, and licking/blowing on the wounds. Driving Louis wild.

“Zayn, please fuck me, please.” Louis was starting to beg. Zayn loved when Louis begged.

He broke away from Louis and Louis immediately turned around and grabbed a hold of a little metal bar that was in the shower. Zayn grabbed his cock and slowly started to enter Louis.

Louis let out a gasp as he was being entered from behind and pushed his ass back slowly. 

After Zayn thought Louis was ready for it, he pulled out, and slid back in, pulled out, and slid back in, pulled out, and slammed back in. The sound of Louis’ moans sent him into over-drive. 

“Unf.. Zayn…” Was all Louis could breathe out. 

Zayn grabbed a little fistful of Louis’ hair and pulled it back at the same time as thrusting into him three last times as his release came. They both let out a satisfied moan as Louis came un-touched.

Louis wasn’t much for ‘pillow talk’ so, they showered in silence to clean up and went back into their room to change.

“Feel better, yeah?” Zayn finally said as he was fixing his hair in the mirror.  
“Always do after that. You’re the only one who can make me cum un-touched. I don’t get it.”

Zayn just winked at him.

~*~

Harry finally thought he looked good enough to go find this boy with the smoking blue eyes. He started to walk towards the state-room door as his Mum walked in.

“Harold, it’s time for dinner. Change your clothes, and let’s go.” She said with a smile.  
“I’m not hungry, and I like my clothes.” He grumbled back.  
“It’s not a debate, Taylor is waiting outside, let’s go.”

Harry reluctantly changed his clothes to make his mother happy. They then walked in silence, Taylors arm looped into Harry’s as they made their way to the dining hall.

Everyone ate and talked happily but Harry didn’t join, he hardly even touched his food. He wasn’t hungry for food. He was hungry for adventure. He was hungry for that boy.

Taylor kept trying to include him in the conversation until finally she realized he wasn’t having it. Harry excused himself as everyone else was ordering dessert. He needed fresh air. He couldn’t stand being in that room anymore. He walked to his state-room without realizing it and went to the bathroom to shower, again. Pretending to be someone he’s not always made him feel gross.

~*~

“Hey, there’s that Niall guy.” Zayn whispered nudging Louis in the ribs as they walked closer to the smoking area they had been at before.  
“Stop being so shy and flirt back with him Zayn, seriously.” Louis shook his head.

They got to the smoke area and sat down, chatting with Niall and smoking cigarettes. Before they knew it, it was dark.

“Are we still going to search for your boy?” Niall asked looking at Louis who just lit another cigarette.  
“Seems no point tonight, it’s already dark and we’ve been here for so long and he hasn’t shown his face. I’ll try tomorrow, it’s no big deal. I’m actually kinda tired.”  
“Well, Zayn, if you’re not tired, would you like to explore the boat with me?” Niall asked, looking hopeful at Zayn.  
“Yeah, he does.” Louis replied, laying down onto the bench, staring at the stars.

Zayn looked at Louis and very faintly growled under his breath.

“Yeah, actually. I would love that. Let’s go.” He said standing up. “See you later love.”

A few minutes after Ziall walked away Louis got up to put his cigarette out in the ash tray. He looked over at the railing where he had last seen the tall boy with the curly hair, and tried to will him to show up. He stood there for what felt like an eternity and when the boy didn’t show up, he shook his head and walked back to the bench to lay down. He looked back up at the stars and wondered where this boy could be. Yeah, it’s a grand ship and he could literally be anywhere, but why couldn’t he just be right here with him?

He almost fell asleep so, he lit his second to last cigarette and just continued to star at the stars. He became restless and got up and walked to the railing to look at the water in the light of the moon and the stars.

“This is beautiful.” He said out loud to himself. 

He was feeling very relaxed and started to forget about the boy with the curly hair.

That is, until he heard a strange sound.

“What the fuck?” He whipped around, and looked in every direction.

Silence.

He walked back to the bench and laid back down. He closed his eyes and a few seconds later he heard foot steps. Heavy, running foot steps.

He sat up and looked behind where his head had been and saw a tall, curly haired figure running towards the back of the ship.

His heart leapt.

Had that been the boy? Why is he running? Is he okay?

Louis looked over his shoulder at the way the boy had just come running from expecting to see someone chasing him, but there was no one.

Confused, he got up and followed, curious as to what was happening.

He lit another cigarette not sure of how long it would take him to find him. If he was even on the deck still. There were plenty of door ways Louis passed and he could have gone into any one of them. Still, Louis kept on.

That’s when he found him.

The tall, handsome, curly haired boy, standing on the railing outside of the boat.


End file.
